1. Field of The Invention
Applicant""s invention relates to custom wheels and more particularly a custom wheel assembly that incorporates a hub ring for reduction and/or elimination of vibration in vehicles that utilize custom wheels.
2. Background Information
Nowadays, there is a general trend among vehicle owners to make their vehicles more attractive by the addition of custom wheels. Unfortunately, not only are custom wheels expensive, custom wheels currently available do not fit appropriately with the wheel hub of the vehicle which causes unnecessary vibration of the vehicle when the vehicle is in motion. This vibration can cause discomfort for the occupants of the vehicle to the extent that such comfort concerns may outweigh the vehicle owner""s desire to have a more attractive vehicle.
There are custom wheel assemblies known in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,584 issued to Maxwell Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,277 issued to Redd, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,099 issued to Irgens-Moller, et al, but none appear to be constructed to reduce and/or eliminate the unnecessary vibration caused by the application of the custom wheels. The present invention has advantages over the prior art in that it provides for a custom wheel assembly that does not cause unnecessary vibration of the vehicle. In addition, the present invention can be adapted for use with existing custom wheel assemblies. This benefit is accomplished through the use of a hub ring which is placed on top of the center hub of a wheel hub, but behind the wheel. This renders the wheel hub centric, unlike the prior art, and therefore no and/or reduced vibration is experienced. The hub ring of the present invention is particularly designed to work in coordination with the custom wheel assembly of the present invention and can be adapted for use with all vehicles and wheel hub types. In addition, with obvious modifications the hub ring can be adapted to conform to any known or obvious custom wheel assemblies as well as any newly developed vehicles and wheel hub types.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel custom wheel assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel custom wheel assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates vibration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel custom wheel assembly that incorporates a hub ring to minimize and/or eliminate vibration.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel custom wheel assembly that incorporates a hub ring that is placed behind the wheel to render the wheel hub centric on the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel custom wheel assembly that incorporates a hub ring placed between the wheel and wheel hub to render the wheel hub-centric on the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a center cap that frictionally attaches to the ring to hold the ring in place.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, Applicant""s present invention provides a custom wheel assembly that incorporates a hub ring for reduction and/or elimination of vibration in vehicles that utilize custom wheels.